


In the Home We Share

by bisexualbarry



Series: proposal fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry starts to get suspicious when Oliver suddenly gets nervous around him, but it isn't for what he thinks.





	In the Home We Share

**Author's Note:**

> quick notes:
> 
> -i fucking suck at summaries, im so sorry
> 
> -haven't seen arrow, sorry for any inaccuracies, i tried my best
> 
> -sorry for any OOC-ness (im certain it's mainly oliver)
> 
> enjoy!

Sighing happily, Barry curled impossibly closer to the warm body he was lying next to. He smiled to himself when the chest he was laying his head on rumbled under him in laughter. "Morning," he muttered into Oliver's chest.

"Good morning, baby," Oliver replied, pressing a kiss to Barry's forehead. Barry hummed happily, kissing the other man's collarbone. "We should get up soon. We're meeting Joe and Iris at Jitters at ten."

"Don't want to get up," Barry said with a groan, keeping his eyes closed and pulled the sheets closer around himself. "Can't we cancel or something?"

"Barry, they're your foster family. As much as they love you, they still won't like being canceled on."

"I hate when you make a point. It's annoying." Barry opened his eyes before looking up at Oliver. He smiled as they made eye contact before his smile widened as Oliver kissed him good morning. "Your breath smells awful."

"Yours doesn't smell much better. Now c'mon," Oliver said, patting Barry's blanket covered butt. "If you get up now, we can shower together."

Barry groaned at the thought of having to get up, but Oliver's offer sounded tempting. "Can we do fun stuff in the shower?"

Fondly rolling his eyes, Oliver got out of bed with a smile. "Of course we can. It's not a shared shower if we didn't."

"Then fine, but you have to carry me there." Barry stretched his arms out at Oliver with a smirk.

Oliver just grinned, playing along with his boyfriend and carried him into the bathroom so they could shower.

Later on, Barry was pouting a little as the two of them waited in Jitters. He kept sending his pout towards his boyfriend, who was doing his absolute best to look everywhere but at his partner. Joe and Iris were running late, and Barry was pouting because he had the chance to sleep in longer and missed it. And he was making sure Oliver knew how much he was sad about it.

"You know, no matter how much you pout is going to reverse time so you can lay in bed longer." When Barry perked up a little, Oliver quickly gave him a look. "Don't even think about it."

"Buzzkill," Barry muttered. He perked up when Oliver kissed his temple. "You're okay, I guess."

Oliver chuckled softly, smiling at both Iris and Joe as they walked in. "You've made Barry pout, you should both be ashamed of yourself."

"Sorry, traffic was awful this morning," Iris said, grinning as she sat down. "How did you guys get here so fast?"

"We went for a jog," Barry said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "I need to use the restroom really quick. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

With a grin, Barry hummed to himself as he walked into the men's room. When he was done and walked back out, he noticed Oliver and the other two leaning towards each other, their voices drowned out easily by the loud noise of the cafe during morning hours. Smiling to himself, he watched them a moment, happier than ever at how his life had turned out in the past few years. When Iris had first gotten with Eddie, Barry didn't think he'd ever have a chance at love. But then when he got to know Oliver better, he had a feeling he'd be okay. And he was right.

Iris was the first to notice him. She had glanced up to look for him, and found him smiling and watching them talk. They smiled at one another before Barry made his way over to the table again. "You okay?" she asked as he sat down.

"I'm just...really happy with my life," Barry replied, smiling at Oliver. "I never thought I'd be this happy, to be honest. It's kind of surreal."

Oliver smiled back, kissing the tip of Barry's nose and chuckling when Barry scrunched in response. "You're getting sentimental again."

"I prefer mushy." Barry laughed as Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying that, Barry."

"One day I'll get you to say something my way. Just you watch."

Joe cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two men. Iris was smiling at them, and Joe was trying his best not to let the smile he was fighting make its way onto his face. "Mushy feelings aside, why did you call us here?"

Barry didn't miss the way Iris and Oliver glanced at each other, but he was too excited otherwise to comment on it. "We're getting a house!" he said excitedly, bouncing a little in his seat. "Oliver found a great place on the edge of Star City that we could buy. Of course, distance isn't a problem for me, but Oliver said he'd be more comfortable if we weren't so far into the city. And I'm just really excited that we're finally getting a place of our own that doesn't involve sharing a building with at least twenty or so other people."

"Barry, breathe." Oliver laughed, rubbing Barry's back.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you both," Iris said with a grin. "Have you thought of having a house warming party once you're settled in?"

"Probably, especially considering you're my best friend and would probably kill me if I didn't." Barry just grinned as Iris lightly glared at him. "Seriously though, we probably will. Invite both teams and you both. We'll have plenty of room. And a yard. Can you believe that? We'll have a yard! Oliver, we should get a dog."

"One step at a time, Barry. We haven't even moved into the house yet."

Barry pouted for the second time that morning. "I still want a dog," he muttered under his breath.

**~*~**

"Oliver, it's just a house warming party, there's no need to be so nervous," Barry said, pouring the ice into the cooler. When Oliver still looked nervous where he was standing, he made his way over to him. "Hey, what's going on? You're not regretting this, are you?"

"What? No, of course not." Oliver took a deep breath before shaking his head. "It's nothing, I'm sorry."

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to puke at any moment."

"I'm sure." They shared a kiss before Oliver pulled away to answer the door. "Let's get this show on the road."

As expected, their friends all loved the place as soon as they stepped foot in it. Cisco joked about adding a security system for the place, but Harry was there to remind him about the one at STAR Labs and how well that was going.

What Barry couldn't shake off was how nervous Oliver was throughout the night. Even after everybody had already showed up and was chatting amongst themselves, Oliver practically looked ready to pass out. He hung around Iris for the awhile, making Barry frown before someone was distracting him about something. It seemed as if Barry himself was the only one who didn't know what Oliver was worried about, which in turn made Barry himself worried.

It wasn't until Oliver signaled for everyone to quiet down did Barry really grow suspicious.

"Before I start with what I have planned to say, I just wanted to say a thank you to everybody who came tonight to celebrate this next step in Barry and I's life. It may seem like it's just a new house, but to the two of us, it runs more than that. It's the beginning of our lives together."

Oliver set down what he was drinking before making his way over to where Barry was standing. Barry couldn't stop smiling as Oliver walked closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Iris pulling out her phone to record what was happening, but all Barry could focus on was the warm and familiar weight of Oliver's hands in his.

"Barry, you're one of the best people I've had the pleasure of knowing. Before I met you, I didn't know where my life was heading, other than being Green Arrow and saving people in the city. Hell, before I met you, I was out there actually killing people. The first moment I saw that goofy grin of yours as you stumbled into the building, I was instantly smitten with you. Even when you drone on and on about science, or even weird metahumans you come across, all I can do is sit there and love you, even when half the time I have absolutely no idea what you're even talking about." Oliver smiled as Barry let out a wet laugh, the latter's eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Now, you know I'm never one for large grand gestures in the relationship, you do that well enough for the both of us, but you deserve the best in life. Which is why I bought this house for us, and also why I'm doing this." Oliver pulled a small box out of his pocket, the sight of it making Barry's breath hitch in his throat. He watched in awe as Oliver went down on one knee in front of him. The small velvet box was opened, revealing a silver band with a small diamond on it. "Barry Allen, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Barry rushed out quickly, the tears on his face falling quickly. "Shit, Oliver. Yes!"

Oliver couldn't help but smile widely, slipping the ring onto the younger man's finger. He stood up and was quickly pulled into a kiss. Distantly, he could hear their friends clapping, but Barry could only focus on the man he was engaged to. When they finally pulled apart for air, Barry was a mess of tears.

"Is that really why you wanted to meet with Joe and Iris at Jitters that one time?" was the only thing he could think to ask. "Because neither of them seemed too surprised when I told them about the house."

"Yes," Oliver answered honestly, laughing as he held Barry close.

"Buying a house to propose to me. How dramatic," Barry joked before pulling Oliver in for another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> ive been trying to write little drabbles here and there because ive been in the worst writing slump since last summer, so sorry if this story is weirdly paced, or is really bad in general. i also wrote it in about an hour, lol
> 
> if you spot any errors, let me know! im not big into editing my works past glaring spelling errors, lol
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated (:
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)


End file.
